This invention relates generally to surveillance systems and, in particular, to a method of and apparatus for improving the video images from a video camera by removing the effects of camera vibration.
When a camera is mounted on a fixed platform and the camera is zoomed in to a large magnification, very often the images generated by the camera are of poor quality because of the shaking of the camera. The greater the degree of magnification, the more evident the shaking becomes and the more the picture quality degrades. The cause of the shaking is because the platform or object to which the camera is attached is actually shaking even though it may not be obvious to a user looking at the camera installation.
Depending upon the application and the environment, the amount of shaking can be significant and can provide an annoying result in the video generated by the camera. Accordingly there has been a long felt need in the security industry for a method and apparatus to eliminate the shaking artifact and thereby improve the video images from the video camera.